The invention relates to a camera with an acoustic indicator associated with an electrical shutter, and more particularly, to such camera including a battery checker and a self-timer in which an acoustic indicator is provided to indicate the result of checking the supply voltage and to indicate that the self-timer is in operation.
There are a variety of indicator arrangements associated with a battery checker of a camera, including
(1) a lamp or light emitting diode located within a viewfinder or on the external surface of the camera and which is illuminated in response to the depression of a release button;
(2) a check actuating member which may be brought to a check position to cause the pointer of an exposure meter to deflect if the supply voltage is above a given level;
(3) a light emitting element located within the viewfinder for the purpose of displaying exposure information and which is also used to indicate the result of a battery check so as to illuminate in response to the closure of a switch ganged with a release button or of a separate switch;
(4) a battery check switch which may be operated to illuminate a light emitting diode or lamp located on the external surface of the camera; and
(5) a check switch which when operated, causes a continuous illumination of a light emitting element if the supply voltage is sufficiently high, a flashing when it is low, or to cause the element to remain unilluminated when the battery is exhausted.
However, it will be noted that these indicator arrangements are visual in nature, presenting difficulty in bright places where the indication is given on the external surface of the camera or requiring a view of the viewfinder where the indication is given within the viewfinder which is undesirable from the standpoint of the ease of use. In addition, an automatic reset mechanism for the checking member is required in order to prevent the checking member from being left in the actuated position.
On the other hand, the operation of a self-timer in a camera is usually indicated by an illumination or a flashing of a lamp or the like, which is again visual in nature. However, such visual display also presents difficulty in recognizing the emission of light under a bright illumination as experienced outdoors.